Stormy Circumstances
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: One shimmering tear managed to escape her eyes and roll down her cheek as she longed for Neji. First shot at a TentenxNeji fic, hope you like it! Biblical scriptures involved.


_Although I have many things to write you, I do not wish to do so with paper and ink, but I am hoping to come to you and speak with you face to face, that your joy may be in full measure. I love you too…_

Tenten found this note outside her door one blistery morning.

_What the heck? Stupid kids…_

She stuck the note in her pocket and wrote it off as a stupid joke. She greeted Kurenai who was on her way to see Asuma. Further walking down the populated streets of Konoha, Tenten decided to stop by and say hello to her good friend Temari. Despite the brutal defeat Tenten received from Temari in the past, the two had actually grown to become good friends during Temari's short visits. Knocking on the door, Tenten waited for a few minutes before deciding Temari was probably off visiting with Shikamaru. Though they both denied having any feelings for each other, they spent almost every day together.

_If that's not love, I don't know what love is._

Clearing her head, Tenten found herself once more thinking of Neji Hyuuga.

_Great. Again, he's all I seem to think about…_

Despite the long length of time Tenten had known Neji, she still had no idea what went through his mind when he saw her. Sometimes she thought she saw love, other times nothing. Tenten loved Neji. She truly, honestly did, yet she could never tell him that, though she knew he knew she liked him somewhat, he just had no idea to what degree. She couldn't ruin their already unstable relationship because of her feelings. Knowing Neji acknowledged her from time to time would have to quench her hunger for his love for now, or at least momentarily fill her desire to hold him every waking hour. Tenten really was tormented inside. She was used to being a strong independent woman and she despised the fact that she would dwell on one persons thought of her. Ever since her love for Neji had developed, Tenten found herself far more aware of what people thought of her, and she feared disapproval all the time. Never had she felt this useless in the world.

_Guys suck._

Holding her arms around herself through the wind, Tenten walked beneath a giant oak tree and sat in the darkest part of the shade. She watched the day slowly fade into night, and soon the pale moon was covered with the thinnest excuse for clouds, all the while dreaming of Neji. Reluctantly she stood to begin her short trek home. Brushing a loose strand of brown hair out of her face, Tenten regrettably began walking. One shimmering tear managed to escape her eyes and roll down her cheek as she longed for Neji. Soon, the thin clouds became deep bellowing thunder clasps. A light drizzle leaked through and Tenten began running through the mud to escape heaven's tears. She soon spotted another large tree that offered shelter, and she hurried over. Through the dark, Tenten groped for a low branch to grab hold of and possibly sit on. Her hands brushed against flesh and she squealed like a little girl. She jumped back to examine who she touched, and her eyes softened and she was suddenly aware of what a mess she looked like as she observed Neji. Mumbling lowly, Tenten said,

"Oh, Neji. Sorry for my intrusion, heh."

Neji chuckled.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

Tenten saw some unreadable emotion flicker through his eyes through a flash of lightning from the storm. Tenten shoved her hands in her pocket and her fingers hit paper. She pulled out the weird "joke" of a letter from earlier that morning. She laughed softly and Neji glanced inquisitively at her.

"What's that?"

Tenten out the note back in her pocket and said,

"Oh just some letter I found."

For the first time since her arrival, Tenten noticed a frayed black and gold book in Neji's grasp.

"Whatcha reading?"

Neji broke away from Tenten's gaze, though she didn't even notice.

"Oh, um the Bible…"

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. So, do you have a favorite scripture?"

_What a stupid question Tenten!!_

A slight look of amusement crossed over Neji's face.

"Yeah actually, I do. 3 John:14. Look it up sometimes. It seems more like a love letter than it does a scripture to me. You'll understand better if you read it I guess…"

Tenten searched Neji's eyes for anything, and she knew something was missing.

_Yeah, my lips against his…_

The storm soon cleared away and Tenten reluctantly departed for home.

_He's probably relieved…_

Upon entering her apartment, Tenten showered up and dressed for bed. Just before she closed her eyes for the night, Tenten remembered the verse form the Bible that Neji told her to check sometime. Looking for her copy of the Bible, Tenten flipped through the dusty pages for 3 John:14. It read:

_Although I have many things to write you, I do not wish to do so with paper and ink, but I am hoping to come to you and speak with you face to face, that your joy may be in full measure._

After reading it, Tenten thought about what Neji had said.

"_It seems more like a love letter than a scripture."_

Tenten slowly pulled the love note out of her clothes on the floor. Flipping the wet words over, Tenten re-read the last words.

_I love you too._

Laying her head down on her pillow, Tenten had the first good nights sleep in a long while. Knowing she had the love of someone, of Neji, she put the aching of her heart and the burning sorrow at rest; she finally felt worth something.

_I love you Neji Hyuuga, and I love that you love me too._

Tenten looked forward to the sunny day that would soon greet her cheery smile. She looked forward to running to Neji, to holding him, to kissing him, to always being his. She looked forward to loving him.


End file.
